


Need You Like Water

by Birdz555



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Barnaby and Kotetsu can't sleep because FEELINGS, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-The Rising, Sleepy fluff, i kept the cheesy line at the end because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdz555/pseuds/Birdz555
Summary: Having a restless night, Barnaby ends up looking through some photos of his partner and finally decides to do something about how he feels.Kotetsu welcomes an unexpected visitor in the early morning into his (thankfully clean) apartment.





	Need You Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Water by Pentatonix and fueled by my need to have Kotetsu and Barnaby just talk about their feelings already. Enjoy!

Barnaby couldn’t sleep.

He’d tried everything he could think of that was supposed to help: Counting sheep, drinking a glass of warm milk, creating a story to tire his brain out. Nothing had worked. Having resigned himself to a sleepless night, he sat in his living room, awake and sadly alone, organizing the files on his computer.

Well Barnaby _had_ been organizing his files, for a few minutes anyway. He had meant to click on the folder next to the one named ‘KTK’ but by the time he realized his mistake it was already too late. Thumbnails of his partner’s face gazed up at him from the screen, his bright smile visible even at that size, bringing with it the reason for Barnaby’s sleeplessness.

_ Stupid old man. _Barnaby sighed. He decided he might as well enjoy his sleepless night. He began flipping through the photos leisurely, reminiscing about the moments when they were taken.

The very first was that ridiculous picture Kotetsu had snuck on Barnaby’s cellphone at a photoshoot. Barnaby wasn’t sure why he had kept it in the first place, but he was glad he did. It never failed to make him smile. The next few were all pretty similar to that – photos taken secretly when Barnaby was otherwise occupied. Barnaby could feel the smile on his face grow each time he flipped to the next picture, his partner’s goofy face gracing his screen.

The next picture he stopped at was of the two of them. Kotetsu had taken it on his phone just after their first arrest when they were back together in the Second League. He’d roped an arm around Barnaby’s shoulders and pulled him into the frame. A belated ‘say cheese!’ had Barnaby looking wide eyed at the camera while Kotetsu grinned ear to ear. Kotetsu had gleefully said how he was going to send it to his daughter and how happy she’d be to see Bunny back! Barnaby sighed, remembering receiving the picture himself later that day with the message:

_ You looked so glum when I said I’d send this to Kaede – I figured you wanted it too ^^v _

Barnaby shook his head, trying with no avail to disperse the fond smile on his face. His finger brushed the digital screen, moving to the next photo. Barnaby couldn’t stop the ache that started to form in his chest.

Kotetsu was wearing a tuxedo – a rare sight. He posed for the camera with a debonair smile, mimicking a recently popular action star. Barnaby took full responsibility for this one. He had purposefully left his phone unattended after their black tie event two weeks ago in the hopes that Kotetsu would seize the opportunity. Barnaby may also have offhandedly mentioned how much he looked like said action star. Kotetsu did not disappoint.

Barnaby sighed again, leaning back in his chair. Kotetsu was predictable, at least in this sense. If only Barnaby’s feelings for him had been such. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking back on their exploits together.

After the incident with Jake, Barnaby had known they had something special. Something he wanted to protect with all his might. Their connection and teamwork had earned him the title of King of Heroes, with Kotetsu sitting in fourth place instead of sixth as it had been the season prior. It was – for lack of a better word – wild.

The next few months after that had been a whirlwind of interviews and variety shows, crammed in between their hero work. They had spent so much time together it was a wonder they weren’t sick of each other. Barnaby had actually found himself wanting to spend _more_ time with Kotetsu. He had started practicing making fried rice just before Kotetsu’s powers had started to decline (though he hadn’t known that at the time).

As it turned out, Barnaby was a terrible cook. His first few attempts, he’d burnt the rice into an inedible crisp somehow. The next few had been edible, but rather bland. Nothing like Kotetsu’s at all. He had gotten it to an acceptable point (without using mayonnaise) the day before Kriem woke from her coma.

And everything went to shit.

Barnaby still felt rather guilty about what he had done to Kotetsu under Maverick’s memory-alteration. Looking back on it brought a bad taste to his mouth. (Kotetsu had assured him numerous times it was just water under the bridge now, but Barnaby just couldn’t seem to shake it off.) He was grateful Kotetsu had managed to get through to him – things could’ve ended up much worse. Hell, they almost did.

Barnaby had realized – almost too little to late – that he was in love with Kotetsu.

Having just defeated H-01, Kotetsu lying burnt and bruised in his arms, Barnaby had his epiphany. All the little things had clicked into place while tears ran down both their faces. He’d almost said it then, too. But mentioning the fried rice had been as close as he got.

Barnaby had been luckier than most; Kotetsu was thankfully still alive. He could still tell his partner how he felt.

Only he hadn’t.

And then a year had gone by.

Looking back with 20/20 hindsight, Barnaby thought it was a good thing he had waited. The timing would have been a bit inappropriate, to confess his feelings only to have Kotetsu go back home. And Barnaby didn’t want to keep him from his family.

Except, now they were back together. And Barnaby had had plenty of opportunities. Times when Kotetsu was a little closer than normal, when they were alone at one of their places. It should have been a simple matter to just take Kotetsu’s hand and pour out his heart to him. But Barnaby hadn’t made that leap yet.

And now it was keeping him up at night.

Barnaby glanced at the time in the bottom right corner of his computer screen: 2:10 a.m. It was hardly the time of night to go calling on someone but Barnaby didn’t care. He was so fed up with himself doing nothing – he had to do _something_. And knowing Kotetsu he’d probably be okay with him showing up unannounced. Maybe.

Barnaby shook his head. This was no time to be doubtful! He climbed out of his chair and shut his computer down. He got changed quickly, grabbed his keys and leather jacket and headed to the underground parking garage. As he started driving, he silently hoped his red sports car would go unnoticed.

He was two-thirds of the way there when the doubt started to creep back in. This was a stupid idea. What if Kotetsu _didn’t_ like him showing up unannounced at 2:20 in the morning? Who _would_ like that? But then he was there and it would be pointless to come all this way and not _try_. Barnaby parked a little ways away from Kotetsu’s house and walked the rest of the way. He wasn’t sure if that was more or less suspicious, but the cool night air helped clear his head a little.

Barnaby walked up the steps confidently and went to press the doorbell. His finger hovered over the small white button, doubt snaking its way into his thoughts again. _What if he doesn’t even come to the door?_ Barnaby shook his head. He had a good feeling about this – he would confess and no matter which way it went he would be content. Because he was being honest with himself and with Kotetsu. He pressed the button.

The doorbell sounded inside the quiet house. Barnaby waited. His heart pounded inside his chest, the loudest sound in his ears. A few moments passed and not so much as a peep came from inside the dark house. Disappointment had begun to curl in Barnaby’s stomach when a light went on close to the door. He reminded himself to breathe.

Fuck, was he really going to do this? Kotetsu was his partner. But as he heard the utterance of his nickname from behind the door, Barnaby realized there was no time to back out now.

***

Kotetsu couldn’t sleep.

Granted, he’d only just gotten into bed, having spent most of his evening (and a little bit of the morning) cleaning his house from top to bottom in his monthly ritual. But he could usually fall asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Tossing and turning for fifteen minutes just wasn’t the usual.

At least, it hadn’t been previously.

He sighed and went back over it in his head for what seemed the thousandth time. His restlessness had started back in Orientaltown, after he had retired from hero work. He’d busied himself around the house for several months, catching up on things and helping out. But after a while, he had begun to feel a little hollow. He had weirdly latched onto that feeling and basically started to mope around the house. Thus leading Kaede to scold him back into hero work, which would surely fill the void.

And it almost had, for a time. Working in the second league was great – he felt like he was alive again! But then it started to creep back, that emptiness and restlessness. Kotetsu had tried to figure out what was still missing to no avail –until a certain someone caught him in his arms once again. And all of a sudden that void was no more.

Kotetsu then remade that void by quashing down the part of him that wanted more.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, kicking his feet in the air in frustration. His foot snagged a sheet, sending it into the air. It landed back on him with a soft _fwoosh_. As much as he wanted that, being able to get more personal with his partner…he’d already had the love of his life and…she was gone. He couldn’t expect Barnaby to –

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

Kotetsu listened for a moment, but didn’t hear the sound again. Did he dream it? He squinted up at the ceiling and then rolled to the side of the bed with a grunt. He might as well check – not like he was getting any sleep anyway. He stumbled towards the stairs leading down to the living room and flicked the light on.

Wearily, Kotetsu made his way to the front door. With each step, he tried to figure out who in the bloody hell would be ringing his doorbell after 2 in the morning. With each step, his brain teased, _Maybe it’s him_. He shook his head in frustration and looked through the peephole, and his heart leapt to his throat.

“B-Bunny!”

Kotetsu almost couldn’t believe it, but there on his porch stood the slightly fidgeting figure of one Barnaby Brooks Jr. He looked up, most likely having heard Kotetsu’s exclamation from behind the door.

Kotetsu’s hand reached for the doorknob eagerly and – wait. Was he wearing pants? Kotetsu glanced down quickly and found he was wearing pants. He sighed, relieved, and turned the doorknob.

Barnaby’s face lit up before quickly returning to normal, but Kotetsu ignored it and waved him inside.

“H-hey, come in.” He cursed inwardly at the way his words hitched. Barnaby stepped inside quietly and Kotetsu shut the door behind him.

“I’m sorry for – ”

“Bunny, what are – ?”

They stopped talking in sync and smiled bashfully at each other, laughing awkwardly. Barnaby sighed and continued first.

“I’m sorry for stopping by so late. I couldn’t sleep and I...wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kotetsu hummed, feeling his heartbeat quicken. “You could’ve called you know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re lucky I was still up.”

“I know I just – ” Barnaby sighed again. “I figured this conversation was one we should have in person.”

“Ah,” Kotetsu said, rubbing his face in an attempt to hide his hopeful smile._A man can dream, can’t he? _He glanced at Barnaby, who quickly averted his gaze. Kotetsu watched his partner fidget with his glasses and study a small spot of the floor to his left. Kotetsu’s toe twitched restlessly as he realized the two of them were still awkwardly standing in the front hallway. If this was going to take a while, they might as well settle in.

“Ko–”

“Do you want some tea?” Kotetsu interrupted, accidentally.

Barnaby stuttered a little, but composed himself and replied:

“Sure, I suppose?”

Kotetsu nodded and wandered off towards his kitchen. Glancing behind, he saw his partner trailing after him, a new expression on his face. He looked almost, flustered? Barnaby was never flustered, or at least he was better at hiding it.

Then again, Barnaby had never shown up to his place unannounced before, let alone at 2 something in the morning. After Kotetsu had been thinking about him, no less. _Maybe I’m actually dreaming_. Kotetsu huffed a smile and opened the cabinet where he kept the tea. They probably shouldn’t have anything with caffeine in it. Besides, Kotetsu was feeling awake enough just with Barnaby here.

“Okay so, decaffeinated green tea or herbal orange and cinnamon?” Kotetsu asked. After a beat with no response, he turned to check on his partner.

Barnaby was looking across the kitchen, a frown marring his usually neutral features. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, eyes focused intently on whatever was in the middle distance. Kotetsu took a couple steps towards him.

“Hey, Bunny,”

Barnaby looked up quickly, blinking a few times. “Yes?”

“Tea?” Kotetsu held up the two options he had listed and shook them a little.

“Oh, right.” Barnaby peered at the two tins Kotetsu held up, then pointed to the herbal tea. “This is the tea you have at the office, right?”

Kotetsu shook the tin again. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Your desk seems to always smell like cinnamon, so I took an educated guess.”

Kotetsu nodded appreciatively.

“Plus if you insist on caffeine free options, I might as well pick the one that tastes better.” Barnaby quipped. Kotetsu suppressed a chuckle.

“I’m sorry my lack of caffeination displeases the great Barnaby!” He put on the cheekiest grin he could muster. Barnaby rolled his eyes and moved back to his spot leaning against the counter, but a smile was leaking onto his face. Kotetsu allowed a small one to stay on his own face as he filled the kettle with water, turned it on and threw a teabag each in a couple of mugs.

Kotetsu turned again to his unexpected visitor. The smile was all the way across his face now, but he was fiddling with the ring on his left index finger. Kotetsu knew he only did that when he was really nervous, and he usually only used the thumb on the same hand to twirl the ring around his finger.

Barnaby’s right hand was turning the band.

Kotetsu’s mind started going into overdrive trying to figure out what Barnaby was really here for (because surely it wasn’t _that_). The facts were that Barnaby had wanted to talk to him _so badly_ that he’d driven to his house in the wee hours of the morning just to do so. Plus he was super nervous and maybe a little flustered. Kotetsu wracked his brain, but his experience told him that if Barnaby was there to confess, he would’ve done so by now.

Kotetsu’s knowledge of movies, on the contrary, supplied him with the fanciful answer that Barnaby was here to confess. Which no, that couldn’t be it. He paused, his remaining two sane brain cells providing _maybe I’ve been watching too many romcoms lately_.

“Kotetsu-san?” Barnaby had gotten closer – he was only about a foot away now.

“Ah, yeah,” Kotetsu spluttered and shook his head a little. He hoped Barnaby couldn’t hear how his pulse quickened.

“Um,” Barnaby started and looked down at the floor, his voice seemingly caught in his throat. Kotetsu followed his gaze, his thoughts heading the same direction. _Wait, what if he’s dissolving our partnership? No, he –_

“Bunny–”

“Kotetsu-san–”

Kotetsu looked away but couldn’t help a smile at their simultaneous attempts to break the silence again. He sighed and figured he might as well just ask. “So, what did you want to talk about? There’s no way you drove all the way out here just to see my ugly mug.” He punctuated his sentence with a laugh.

Barnaby looked mildly offended. “Your ‘mug’ isn’t ugly and – didn’t we talk about your self-deprecating comments?”

Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak but found the low rumbling of the kettle took the place of his voice. They _had_ spoken about his talking-down-to-himself but – did Barnaby just call him…not ugly?

“Sorry, Bunny,” he finally apologized. Barnaby had returned to fidgeting with his ring and looked a darker shade of red somehow. He nodded, and spoke over the growing noise from the kettle.

“Good. And…you’re kind of right. I did sort of drive ‘all the way’ here to…see you.” Barnaby finally met Kotetsu’s gaze.

“W-why?” Kotetsu all but squeaked.

“W –” Barnaby scoffed and blushed. “Because –”

The kettle screamed, steam pouring out of its spout. Barnaby glared at the appliance and Kotetsu turned automatically to deal with it, taking his eyes off his stammering partner. But before he could turn it off, strong hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to green eyes and blonde curls.

“Because I love you! You idiot!”

Kotetsu froze, a wave of emotion washing over him. The feelings that he’d compressed and covered up burst forth from their confinement, filling him up to the brim. He’d never allowed himself to even imagine a scenario where Barnaby would feel the same as he did. Okay maybe he’d thought about it once…or twice. But now –

Kotetsu was pulled back to reality when he felt a sudden pressure against his shoulder. Barnaby had loosened his grip on one side and then mushed his face, glasses and all, into Kotetsu.

“Ever since you almost died in my arms, I can’t get you out of my head!” Barnaby heaved a breath. “And every time you just casually touch me or invite yourself over, it’s like a warm hug and an icy dagger at the same time because I want you so bad but I just don’t know how you feel!”

“B–Barnaby…” Kotetsu felt his eyes well up.

“I missed you so much that year…and I was really happy when you came back and everything just went back to normal.” Barnaby breathed deliberately. “But then ‘normal’ wasn’t enough for me…”

Kotetsu finally realized his hands were just awkwardly hanging in the air. He had one shot to not fuck this up and words had failed him several times before. So, with his left hand he turned off the kettle, moving Barnaby just a little, hoping to get him to look up at the lack of the shrill noise. It worked; Barnaby moved his head off of Kotetsu’s shoulder and glanced up over his glasses.

Kotetsu’s right hand tilted Barnaby’s head up all the way so that they were really looking at each other. Kotetsu savoured Barnaby’s adorable, tear-stained face for only a moment before kissing him. A soft kiss, but with a sense of urgency behind it. Barnaby tensed but briefly, then his hands relinquished Kotetsu’s shirt and slipped behind his head, fingers running slowly through his hair.

Kotetsu sighed contently and placed his left hand on Barnaby’s hip, his right sliding along Barnaby’s cheek to cup the back of his head. Kotetsu’s fingers tangled in blonde curls, tilting his partner’s head slightly to get a better angle. Barnaby licked at Kotetsu’s lips, moaning softly as they deepened their kiss, tongues moving against each other.

“Bunny…” Kotetsu said breathless. He leaned his head forward, so their foreheads were touching – needing to break the kiss but not wanting to break contact. Barnaby cupped Kotetsu’s face and rubbed his thumb slowly over his cheek.

“Barnaby…” Kotetsu breathed again, words finally coming to him. “I missed you too, that year apart. I…didn’t exactly figure out that it was you I missed until I was around you again.” He chuckled softly. “I was moping at home, and then even hero work didn’t fill the void I felt. But then you caught me in your arms again and everything felt right again – in a way I…I never thought it would.

“I love you, Barnaby. More than I should as a work partner –”

“Then let’s be more than work partners.” Barnaby cut in, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Be my boyfriend, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu’s heart skipped a beat at Barnaby’s lack of honorific. He had never forgotten it, not even in the heat of battle. Kotetsu could practically feel his face heating up under Barnaby’s intense gaze, sparkling with mischief and a helping of admiration. He just kissed him as a way of saying ‘yes’.

Kotetsu guided Barnaby backwards, still kissing him, until his back was pressed against the wall. Barnaby ran his hands slowly but surely up Kotetsu’s back and into his hair. Kotetsu kept one hand between Barnaby’s head and the wall, the other possessively gripping at his hip. He swept his tongue over Barnaby’s, earning him a moan from his partner. Kotetsu returned the favour and pressed his body closer to Barnaby, feeling as if he lit up wherever they touched.

Suddenly, Barnaby grabbed onto Kotetsu’s hips, propelled himself off of the wall and swung them around. Kotetsu, now against the wall, sighed contently as Barnaby kissed along his jawline, down his neck to just below his shirt collar and up again. Kotetsu caressed Barnaby’s back underneath his jacket, then ran his hands up his chest for them to finally rest in his partner’s unbelievably soft hair. Barnaby kissed his way up to Kotetsu’s ear.

“Is that a yes?” he whispered. The closeness and warmth of Barnaby’s breath made Kotetsu shiver.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Though, you didn’t really phrase it like a question.” Barnaby sighed deeply, sagging all his weight against Kotetsu.

“I suppose I didn’t,” he chuckled softly. “I’m so relieved I just feel like sleeping.”

A lightbulb clicked on in Kotetsu’s head. “Is _this_ why you couldn’t sleep, Bunny?” Barnaby buried his face in Kotetsu’s chest.

“Don’t make me lose sleep over you again, old man,” came the muffled reply. Kotetsu kissed the top of Barnaby’s head.

“Let’s get you to bed, then.”

And Kotetsu lifted Barnaby into his arms – princess carry style.

Barnaby slumped against Kotetsu’s chest, too tired to protest.

“Oh…so this is why you like this so much…” Barnaby muttered.

“Don’t get used to it.” Kotetsu joked.

He carried the sleepy Bunny up to his bed, taking care not to bump his head or feet on the way there. Kotetsu set him down gently on the bed and offered to take his jacket. Barnaby complied and as Kotetsu was hanging it up, he said:

“By the way, you can borrow some of my pajamas if you want. They’re just sweatpants and old t-shirts but they do the trick.”

Barnaby was already half way out of his own t-shirt as he looked over at Kotetsu, face reddening a bit. “I usually just sleep in my underwear so…if that’s okay with you?”

Kotetsu’s face heated up in spite of himself. He’d already seen Barnaby practically naked why was now any different? __Because he’s so close now, you could touch him, __his two remaining brain cells supplied.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Barnaby nodded stiffly and handed Kotetsu his shirt and belt, which he somehow took off while he was sitting in the time Kotetsu had been thinking. His two brain cells regretted not witnessing that feat.

Kotetsu took Barnaby’s belt and shirt, casually turning around while Barnaby finished getting undressed. A fthwap of fabric hit him in the back as Barnaby chucked his pants at him. Kotetsu couldn’t help but quip.

“I hope that’s not the last time you throw your pants at me.” He threw in one of his signature shit-eating grins for good measure and was rewarded with Barnaby’s laughter.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Kotetsu shook his head, smiling. And then, already in his pajamas, joined Barnaby on the bed. He kissed his forehead and then his nose and then finally his lips, gently and lovingly.

“Good night, Bunny.”

“Good night, Kotetsu. Sweet dreams.”

Kotetsu hummed and pulled Barnaby against him. His partner squirmed a little and then turned around so they were spooning. Kotetsu placed a kiss just below his ear for good measure, Barnaby’s hair pillowing against his cheek. Barnaby giggled a little before sighing contently and relaxing into Kotetsu’s embrace.

Kotetsu could get used to this. 

They fell asleep shortly after that, into a well-deserved, long-time coming slumber. So content were they, that they might not have gotten up in the morning if not for the promise of the other’s company.


End file.
